Cupid Carries a Gun
by rosetmxaw
Summary: 原作設定，半架空，正劇向。 三十五年前設定、劇情捏造。這裡的亞連是三十五年前的內亞朋友。 欲之諾亞 亞連試寫。


內亞．康貝爾，諾亞氏族的異數，一個不該存在卻誕生的第十四號諾亞，不像其他兄弟擁有諾亞久遠的記憶，第十四號是個空的，宛如新生兒一般的純潔存在。

對於新的家族成員，縱使一開始他保持困惑與懷疑的態度，但在這諾大的世界卻只有寥寥幾名**覺醒之人**，如此孤獨、如此孤寂，對於同類的愛讓諾亞還有他接受了這個新成員加入家族。

和其他諾亞不同，沒有七千年繼承下來的記憶，第十四號不像其他諾亞那般痛恨人類，內亞保有原本的人類家庭，也熱愛人類，就算他已經正式加入諾亞也沒有斷絕與人類的交往。

雖然諾亞是由人類基因覺醒才能蛻變為諾亞，但也因為如此他們對於人類抱持厭惡的心理，由於他們曾經身為人、經歷為人、知道為人，那個黑暗與虛偽，將邪惡的私心藏匿在良善的皮囊之下，卻又在無人的時候作惡、欺善凌弱。

所以諾亞對人類抱持著一貫鄙視有如螻蟻的態度，除了幾名人類能夠收藏在鍾愛的不會被消滅的名單之上，其他人類對於他們而言都是不屑一顧的存在，可有可無。總有一天他們將會消滅絕大多數的人類改正這個世界，再一次重演黑暗三日，重拾往日美好的光景。

但他們對老么是寬厚容忍的。他們寵愛這個么弟，每名諾亞都是如此，尤其是第一使徒。千年伯爵對待內亞有著比其他人還要多的忍讓與耐心，所以內亞能夠在伯爵睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的情況下保留原本的人際關係，反正第十四號很快也會發現人類的不可信，他們天真有如寶寶的么弟。

在遇見「他」之前，欲之諾亞一直如此堅信這些信念奉為圭臬。

「內亞，他是誰？」

並不是有意而是無心，他是在街道上巧遇內亞才碰巧知道這件事。

那時內亞正將目光放在遠處背對自己，但諾亞最年輕兄弟的背影還有散發出來的氣息依舊讓欲一眼就從人海中認出。內亞並沒有轉頭與自己招呼，反而逕自往另一個方向走去，和其他兄弟不太相同，第十四號對諾亞的氣息感知較弱，所以對他的行為欲並沒有特別訝異，反倒是之後，欲跟隨在內亞身後想要叫喚他卻發現內亞在某個人類面前露出真面目，還來個友好的擁抱。

欲驚訝地看著內亞握住人類的手，另一隻手則在舉起的同時環繞到對方的背上，而那個人也做出同樣的動作，熱情擁抱內亞，就像個闊別多年的至交。

欲的出聲打斷兩人熱絡的交談，兩雙色彩截然不同的眼眸注視突然闖入他們之間的人物。

對於欲的突然出現，內亞並沒有他所想的那樣緊張。第十四號僅是收起微笑，用平靜無波的表情面對自己，反倒是他身邊那名人物用微笑迎接自己並自我介紹。顯然對他這個闖入者保持友善態度。

『我是內亞的朋友，你可以叫我亞連。』名叫亞連的年輕人伸出手，他的動作也讓欲的注意從警戒的第十四號轉移到他身上。

他是纖細儒雅的，和其他男性相比較起來他顯得柔和溫潤，不論談吐還是氣息充滿了書卷味令諾亞聯想到飽覽詩書和歷史的書人。

欲之諾亞打量眼前的年輕人，發現他的頭髮並不是常見的金、黑、褐三種髮色，而是一頭非常顯眼的溫暖紅棕色調。柔順的頭髮披散，長及腰背。也並不像其他長髮男士選擇將頭髮整個束起，綁個流行好看很適合舞會的低馬尾，而是用髮卡夾住後腦杓的頭髮弄了個非常女性化的公主頭造型。

為此，欲幾乎挑起眉毛。

大概是從他遲遲不握手的態度中看出他的不信任，那名年輕人繼續說話、解釋，挺有不屈不撓的精神。

本來將對方的聲音當成背景聲忽略偶爾才會分出點關注，絕大部分心神都在內亞身上用眼神交流，質問為何他人會在這裡，還用這種面目出現，直到他的朋友提起某個關鍵字，第四使徒才不再刻意忽略他的存在。

外表維持常人模樣的諾亞眼睛流洩出非常的色彩，金色光芒一閃而過。

『…我和內亞是從小的朋友，不過因為分隔兩地不常見面。我知道你是誰。你是他的諾亞家人。』

『你知道。那麼我就不能讓你活著回去。』他說，手指隨著警告而抽動，屬於諾亞的深色亦從末端渲染開來。

『我不會讓你傷害亞連！』

和伯爵相同顏色卻相互對調的大劍劍尖直指咽喉，欲之諾亞憤怒最小的兄弟居然為了一名人類和自己拔劍相向。

現場氣氛劍拔弩張，一觸即發，只要一個動作便能引爆整個紛爭，然而這樣煙硝瀰漫的場面卻是被一陣笑聲給彌平了戰事。

『哈、哈哈哈哈…你很嚴肅就跟…』他用欲不懂的語言說了一長串的話，甚至還一邊笑一邊喘息，『不用擔心，我不會主動介入你們的戰爭。』

和對他的第一印象相當不同的差異引起欲的興趣，反正火爆的氣氛已經軟化，想要理解內亞的朋友對自己口中所說的戰爭有分了解，第四使徒暫時放下殺死對方的打算。

他們交談，從有趣到投機，他們有過幾場可以稱得上愉快的對談。

直到死亡、被第十四號殺害，第四使徒也未曾和第一使徒千年伯爵提起關於那個人的事情。那時他只遺憾自己從未將對方所說的話放在心上，或許在最後一場未完的談話之中，他想告訴自己的便是內亞的改變。

然後再度睜開眼，他已經是三十五年後某國的外務大臣，薛里爾．賈梅托。

亞連．沃克的那雙淺色的眼睜開，向來清澈如水的銀灰色眼瞳有著迷茫與混沌，用不解的眼神注視圍繞在他身邊的諾亞。

他並不是第十四號而是亞連．沃克，薛里爾冷眼觀看好不容易從昏迷中甦醒的少年，垂在身側的手可惜的鬆開力道，他心神全專注在可能讓諾亞氏族造成傷害背叛者，完全忽略少年眼底異樣的熟悉之感。

「亞連，你感覺還好嗎？」蘿特第一個衝上前去幫助對方起身。他的女兒向來對亞連．沃克頗有好感，薛里爾一點都不意外她的舉動，只是看在他的眼裡卻莫名的刺眼。

方從昏迷中甦醒，力脫的身體還無法撐起所有重量，沃克低垂著頭顱，白髮遮蓋住他的臉。「…這裡、這裡是哪裡？」

努力支撐懷中人癱軟的身體，蘿特用手抹去亞連臉上的汗水，「亞連，你在方舟。是帝奇帶你回來的，你昏倒在路邊。你被Apocryphos襲擊了嗎？」

雖然蘿特努力想要支撐亞連，但一名即將成年的男性體重並非十二歲女孩能夠撐持。蘿特只好讓亞連暫時躺在自己的腿上，好繼續照顧他。

「方舟…Apocryphos…」仰躺的姿勢讓所有人看見沃克的糟糕狀態，他臉色蒼白眼神迷離，能不能維持清醒的狀態到下一秒都讓人懷疑。

他的視線從頂頭的天花板到垂著臉憂心忡忡查看自己狀態的蘿特，再到身旁不論是抱持著好奇還是關心的諾亞，他一一掃過圍繞四周的諾亞臉孔，直到第三和第四使徒身上。

「…內亞，你沒死？還是你恢復了？」沃克盯著帝奇說出一些讓諾亞摸不著頭緒的話，尤其是快樂諾亞。

叼著菸的嘴唇拉平，帝奇只差沒有煩躁的抓頭。「少年你是不是撞到頭了？」他以為自己已經用最快的速度救援，沒想到還是傷到腦袋了嗎。

但沃克沒有回答快樂諾亞的問題，他的視線膠著在站在帝奇身旁的薛里爾身上。沃克注視著他，一雙銀灰色的眼睛首次清明起來。而對方的視線，本來就不滿蘿特對他的友善薛里爾自然也回以顏色，但他卻沒料到接下來的發展讓一切情況驟變。

亞連．沃克說出了讓欲之諾亞睜大眼的話。

"Dezaiasu….."欲之諾亞的真實名字。

除了諾亞，沒有人知道。單眼鏡片後，薛里爾那雙屬於諾亞的金色眼眸瞪大，他瞪視眼前說出這話的狼狽少年卻也一句話也說不出，向來善於言詞的外務大臣頭一次無法開口，彷彿他的舌頭被貓叼走。

不，他的舌頭並沒有被貓叼走。真正讓薛里爾無法開口是他體內的諾亞記憶躁動，從詫異再到驚醒的情緒從核心擴散到四肢百骸，隨著封塵的記憶如同跑馬燈閃過腦海，劇烈跳動的心臟也逐漸趨於平緩。

諾亞在體內低吟，呢喃訴說關於三十五年前的過往。關於上一任宿主，卻也是自己的故事。他經歷過死亡卻又重生，藉由人類體內的諾亞基因覺醒，再到接受諾亞記憶的傳承。

而他眼前的年輕人也同樣，他不是亞連．沃克，只是**亞連**。三十五年前勉強可以稱作友人編織在欲之諾亞記憶之中的人類。

「亞連，你怎麼知道──」

「少年你──」

蘿特和帝奇想再問些甚麼，卻無奈遇上亞連體力透支昏厥過去。既然千年伯爵暫時沒打算對亞連採取任何行動，諾亞也乾脆讓他繼續安睡恢復體力。

「你，將沃克帶進客房好好照料，我不准有任何傢伙襲擊他知道嗎？」下達指令讓等級2行動並非蘿特或帝奇，而是第四使徒，他在亞連在一次昏厥過去的時候立刻做出處置，指向旁邊的AKUMA女僕要她將人帶進房。

不僅是他的兄弟以及養女，其餘諾亞全都對薛里爾的反應感到詫異。他們金色的眼睛注視彷彿甚麼事都沒發生的第四使徒，薛里爾依舊保持著他一貫風采，對眾人的視線恍若未覺。

對向來討厭亞連的養父居然一改一貫表現，蘿特抓緊時機自告奮勇照顧病患，「我去照顧亞連！」諾亞長女說，語氣充滿期望。

而薛里爾接下來的話更讓女孩雀躍地蹦蹦跳跳，只差沒抱著男人的腰說些一長串感謝的話。

「當然，我隨後就過去。」

目送蘿特緊跟在女僕身後的身影，向費多拉囑咐目前沃克人在方舟的事還不能讓書人以及他的徒弟知道，並且交代千年伯爵轉交的事項，薛里爾之後然後拿起女僕遺留在這裡忘了帶走屬於沃克的物品轉身離去。

叫住準備離開的薛里爾，帝奇開口問了他的哥哥關於亞連．沃克的事情。

「薛里爾…為什麼你對待少年的態度不同了？」聲音略帶遲疑與困惑，身為欲之諾亞最親密的親兄弟，帝奇開口替所有諾亞問出了內心的問題。

不僅是自己，其他諾亞從薛里爾態度丕變的那一刻便想問他這個問題，所有人都想知道薛里爾態度前後差異之大的原因。

不過薛里爾並沒有正面回答帝奇問題，他巧妙帶過兄弟的質問，說了些禮貌但實際上卻是打發人的話。和薛里爾同樣身為貴族一員，又是他的親兄弟，帝奇何嘗聽不出欲之諾亞試圖迴避問題，帝奇唯一能夠確認的事就是方才少年的反應造成他的兄弟的改變。

「我只是想起了一件許久以前我曾遺忘的回憶。」薛里爾說。那時他的兄弟的臉上是帝奇難以忘懷的表情，在許久之前，仍然是孩童的他們或許有過那表情，但在經歷種種之後，他們逐漸隱藏真正的情緒。

直到今日，帝奇再一次在薛里爾臉上見到難能可會的真摯情感流露而出，而且並不是關於諾亞氏族，是名人類還是名體內寄宿第十四號記憶的驅魔師。

微瞇的雙眼以及上揚的嘴角，那種緬懷昔日美好的表情出現在兄弟的臉上，帝奇為了他的哥哥感到高興卻又替少年覺得擔憂。如果他的第六感沒有出錯，那麼薛里爾的笑容絕對關於少年沒錯…

考慮到薛里爾的性格和向來以殘忍手段戲謔他人的習慣，帝奇開始擔憂起是不是該戒護目前無力自保的少年免得被他的兄弟凌虐又或者騷擾。

想到自己可能因此打擾兄弟的樂趣進而引發薛里爾的不滿，突然間，帝奇．米克似乎嘗到魔眼頭痛時的感受。

Fin

* * *

看到某張歐美繪手畫得薛里爾簡直就是膝蓋中箭了的砰然心跳於是就寫了這篇！但也是寫了這篇才發現怎麼這麼難寫啊！明明和帝奇是兄弟，個性卻差得這麼多，簡直就是天啊天啊超磨人的，終於在擠了三天我終於寫完這篇了哭哭。不長卻寫得這麼久（跪

另外一提，本來是想寫薛里爾是和三十五年前的亞連活在同個時空，但後來開始寫覺得不妥還是依照原作時間來寫了。然有就是後頭到底要讓薛里爾直接抱亞連去客房還是讓女僕來做，想來很久，感覺不是前者不是薛里爾會做的事於是就這樣安排了。

這裡的蘿特和帝奇對亞連的感覺維持原作，並沒有特別的cp意味，因為感覺在薛亞cp裡頭他們兩個根本搶不贏超鬼畜S的諾亞（大笑


End file.
